


i see you (in black and white)

by groundkei



Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundkei/pseuds/groundkei
Summary: They say a person will only start to see colors when they fall in love with their soulmate. Tadashi and Kei slowly finds themselves falling in love with each other in nothing but black and white.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	i see you (in black and white)

**Author's Note:**

> it's the last day! i had so much fun participating in my first tskym week, but i didn't expect it to be very tiring hahaha if you read everything up until here, thank you! i hope you enjoyed my works even though they're on the shorter side. this one is the shortest out of all my entries since i didn't have that much free time for today.
> 
> Day 7 - Free Day

They say a person will only start to see colors when they fall in love with their soulmate. Tadashi and Kei slowly finds themselves falling in love with each other in nothing but black and white.

Their worlds have always been black and white, and they have always known of each other as nothing but two colorless individuals trudging plainly through life. For ever since they can remember, life, for them, has never been filled with reds and yellows and blues. It is only black and white, and nothing more.

They thought nothing of it, and neither did the people around them. Everyone had expected the both of them to fall in love with each other. It just made sense for the two of them to connect and learn the meaning of love with each other. But no one told them about the other parts.

Kei was the first one to realize hiis feelings for Tadashi, his mind in a haze and in a state of denial as he comes into terms with the fact that he is, indeed, in love with with his best friend. The colors never came. They never dawned on him like a waterfall. The abundance of bright hues never tainted his vision. He had decided to sleep through it, hoping that once he opens his eyes, colors will be there.

But they never came.

He didn't tell anyone about his feelings at first. He was scared, but he wasn't going to admit that. He'll never admit it even if the need for him to say it arrives. Tadashi is not his soulmate; it was a fact he refuses to come to terms with. How can Tadashi not be his soulmate when Kei is already so sure of his feelings for him? He knows he will never be able to feel this kind of intensity again for another person, which is why he desperately wants to know.

Why?

If Tadashi is not meant for him, then what is the point of having soulmates?

It took a few more months before Tadashi had realized their own fates, and Kei had already braced himself for what was to come when he saw his best friend sobbing his heart out, as though he is in mourning.

He is crying for the death of his heart.

"Tsukki," Tadashi manages to choke out. "I'm in love with you, but w-why... Why is everything still the same?"

Kei feels as though a hand is repeatedly squeezing his heart out, pumping it forcibly to drain him of his own blood. He asks himself the same question everyday.  
"I'm in love with you, too..." Is all Kei could manage to say. He stares at Tadashi, hoping for a splash of color to taint his view. Why is it still black and white? "I always have."

Tadashi continues to sob. "Then, why?"

 _I don't know_ , Kei wants to say. _I don't know why, but I know that I love you enough to stay with you and disregard our fate._

Instead, Kei shrugs his shoulders and quietly listens to the slow burn of his own soul.

Everything remains as black and white.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/katsukeii)   
>  [cc](https://www.curiouscat.qa/tsukkeiii)   
>  [tip jar](https://www.ko-fi.com/sabwrites)


End file.
